


Spider-love

by Mezazra



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezazra/pseuds/Mezazra
Summary: This is a one-shot about four girls loving the same guy





	Spider-love

(I'm listening to Macklemore glorious on repeat while writing this)

Mary Jane couldn't tell you what moment she began to love Peter Parker was however she knew she loved him in the way she shouldn't. He was ,and was also dating, her best friend. He was Gwen's bf but there were things Gwen couldn't understand about Peter that only MJ could. It made falling for him easier because there were parts of her only her tiger had ever seen. He had seen her broken after a beating from her father, he had seen her elated after getting to meet Susan Storm ,her favorite actress, he had seen her saddened by the death of her uncle and Aunt Anna's husband, and Peter was there for her when she was nearly raped before Spider-Man swooped in and saved her.

So many of her best and worst moments Peter was always there. Lately he was even flakier than usual. He was constantly late to things but he always had some reason. Some were lame excuses but that to her just meant Peter was trying to protect them. Didn't make it right but at least they knew the root cause of things and that was money.

MJ knew there were parts of Peter that only Gwen could understand chief among them was the science stuff. But then there were other things like literature and political opinions that only Gwen and Peter shared with eachother. They were both Independents while MJ was a Democrat.

Peter was there for Gwen just as much as he was for mj but things were more positive. He was there for her after her father was promoted to Captain and couldn't be home as much. Gwen was definitely a Daddy's girl and mj wished she had the kind of father that Gwen had. Peter was there for her when she caught her mother cheating on her father with a strange man. Peter was the one who broke the news to Captain Stacy for her. After that his hours were dialed back and the Stacy family was more together than ever.

It seems Peter was a major driving force behind the happy medium that both Gwen and herself were enjoying. She no longer had to deal with her father after her mother left him and moved to California. For a time after that mj was homeless but it was Pete who tracked her down and made her come and live with him and his aunt. When her father came over and tried to beat on her it was Pete who sent his ass to the hospital. She had never known Peter was so buff or that he cared so much about her. She supposed that was the moment she began her secret crush on him.

However when she loved Peter was just something she couldn't pinpoint and she confessed everything to his Aunt and the woman simply told her about the kind of love that exists between couples.

There was the chaotic kind. That was represented by those couples that caused the most harm to each other as well as the most pleasure. She revealed to her that Gwen's parents were that kind. The kind that could rob eachother blind one day and be going at it like rabbits in two weeks.

She said the next kind were the supposed soul mates. Like her first husband before Ben and kinda like Peter and Gwen she just knew eventually deep down that man was the one for her. He died young but she loved him deeply. Not more than she did ben but the level of love was just as meaningful for May. They were never best friends like Ben and May but they were most certainly lovers those random crazy things people in love do, are willing to do, and actually do came to them early in their relationship.

May also went over the accidental love. They were the only couples ,according to Aunt May, that could fall in love. Their love was probably the most true she had said. These couples could spend years to decades before they realized that they or actually did love eachother.

These couples usually started off as friends probably since childhood. And they stayed as either friends or in some cases ,like her and Ben's, best friends before even thinking of being involved romantically. But when they do realize they get an ache, a pain that every poet and writer understates. A pain that no human has ever been able to accurately describe. So we just call it heartache and that pain will never go away. It will never really lessen. But this pain goes away the moment that lover gets near you.

MJ couldn't help but think that Aunt May was describing her and Peter's relationship but she was talking about Ben. And just look at how long they were married.

Aunt May said something funny after that. She said that couple type were one of the three couple types that embodied the term soul mates. When MJ asked for her to clarify May said it was her theory that when your soul mate is even near you your souls begin to mate even if the body doesn't. And MJ thought that might be true. Especially when Aunt May said a symptom of this would be constantly thinking about sex while that significant other remains in the room. And for some being satisfied even when you've had better. And MJ realized she gets that former way about Peter.

She currently lived with him, Gwen, Felicia, Cindy, and Harry. One day that cliche thing happened after a night of partying where she walked ,or rather ran, into the bathroom to throw up when she ran right into Peter and his morning wood. He was packing a fucking monster and even though she did vomit into the toilet that fuck stick was all she could think about. Now all she could think when Peter was nearby was confessing her feelings and having him ravage her. Consequences be damned they could keep it a secret from Gwen. But then again Peter wasn't that type of guy he would never go for that. Plus Gwen was her best friend. She could never do Gwen like that. She wasn't Felicia for crying out loud.

The final type of couple were the love at first sight. They we're basically the opposite of the accidental love. They loved eachother immediately and probably never could explain why. They just did. "Four different types" May had said "and they all have that soul mate symptom to prove it's true love. I think God doesn't put on this Earth just one person for us. I think he leaves one of each type on this Earth for us to find and it's our responsibility to find the one that completes us the best. The one that we're most compatible with and I think if you find one you are extremely lucky and that you should do whatever is in your power to keep that person in your life."

Those words reverberated with MJ. If that was true than could it really be that Peter found his soul mate in the form of Gwen who was his type two but that his other soul mate and type three was herself. She was feeling that ache and all she did when in the room with him was think about sex. Plus they had been friends since they were little kids.

Living with Peter was difficult. But he was the one that bought them the three bedroom apartments and offered a place to them with no rent. He was a godsend for them all as struggling college students. Even though he could afford the apartment he was still always busy hustling for lack of a better word.

Even then it took the combined might of Gwen, Aunt May, MJ herself, Felicia, and Cindy to pull him aside and convince him to use some of the billions at his disposal. He ended up giving them all cards with no limits under his name but he himself refused to use that money. The only thing he did himself was buy two apartments that we're actually across from eachother. He had done this because they were all in college ,though while they were all freshmen. However Felicia was in grad school and like Harry and Peter rich as could be.

MJ didn't understand why but Harry Osborn's father Norman had left everything to Pete and not Harry. Make it worse it happened while Harry was in Ravencroft asylum for his substance abuse. Harry wasn't there for his own dad's funeral too but what she also knew was that Peter didn't go either. It seemed Peter didn't want anything to do with Oscorp but he was now the owner. First thing he did was rename it Parker industries. However even with the name change Peter left it alone.

He still went around taking pictures of Spider-Man even though he was now technically a billionaire. Neither Gwen or MJ could understand that part of him. The side that just couldn't take handouts and Peter treated Oscorp itself like a handout and not a dying man's last wish.

The final straw came when a supervillain held up a bank that Peter, Gwen, Harry, and herself were at. The villain ,the hobgoblin, had blown up the roof and Peter put this body over Gwen and herself and let the debree fall on his back. Solid concrete had to have fallen on him repeatedly and all he did was grit his teeth to bear what she could only imagine as excruciating pain.

After making sure she and Gwen were safe he followed Spider-Man as he battled the hobgoblin to get photos as in more money for all of them that he was willing to spend himself. The man didn't even buy food with his billions.

At first MJ had just decided she was going to confess her feelings and perhaps get Peter to choose herself over Gwen. That thought made her heart ache even more but he couldn't have them both. And like a ton of bricks it hit her. What was stopping them? Society like that could stop them, they all had dealt with Supervillains. In MJ's case she dealt with Venom before so society could go fuck itself and she could have Peter. Just that hope of waking up in his bed gave her a new vision of the future. Even if she would have to share him with Gwen.

She had first thought to tell Peter himself but then she soon realized with his moral compass he'd shut the idea down immediately. But there was still someone she could speak to. Someone MJ knew was open minded if her opinions on mutants were any indication Gwen herself.

And so we find ourselves here ladies and gentlemen with MJ Watson about to reveal her feelings to her best female friend in all the world Gwendolyn Stacy. The feelings were that she loved her best male friend and Gwendolyn's boyfriend Peter Parker.

They were in the middle of their expensive looking apartment's living room. Gwen was oblivious to the tension in the room. Like there was a great divide between them as they stood in the middle of the white room with the TV on one side and a couch on the other they stared into eachother's eyes. Gwen smiling and MJ a nervous wreck.

For MJ it felt like they were in some war with the trenches to separate them. Chaos on both sides. If she said nothing she'd have this pain in her heart all the rest of her life. If she did something she could lose two best friends forever. There was also the hope that she could win this war and have the world in her hands. In the writers opinion she took the brave way out.

"Sup MJ need anything?" Gwen said a little confused that MJ would call her into the middle of the living room to talk out of the blue.

"Gwen I need to tell you something and I don't know how to tell you but I've been harboring these feelings for so long and it hurts." MJ actually started feeling tears fall down her cheeks as she poured out her soul to Gwen. "You have no idea how much it hurts to feel this way but I have to tell you."

"Okay MJ you're scaring me what is it what's hurting you?" Gwen said with one of those nervous chuckles and smiles.

In a voice barely above a whisper but still unmistakable to Gwen. "I love Peter."

A lot of thoughts went through Gwen's head after hearing that. It was sorta the day she dreaded. She began remembering the bond those two had. All the times Peter took MJ to dinner over the years, All the movies the two would go to together, all the parties where they would dance together like they were dance partners or something, all the late nights the two would stay up together with no one else around just talking about everything under the sun, all the plays Peter had gone to for MJ, and all the times they had kissed over the years. For every girlfriend Peter has ever had there was one constant: MJ.

Betty, Liz, kitty, and Erika. Each of these girls had dated Peter and they all for various reasons couldn't last but mj did. For Gwen it felt like MJ was only letting them borrow the perfect man until MJ was good and ready to have him all to herself. But damnit why didn't MJ pick one of those other girls to pull this on. If she had Gwen would have never been exposed to actually having Peter.

Gwen was jealous of MJ's bond with Peter the two were far more sociable then she could ever be. If MJ really was taking Peter from her she just hoped MJ would let her stick around. Her heart already ached at the thought of not being able to continue waking up in Peter's strong arms.

MJ was thinking similar things. All the flowers Peter had sent Gwen over the years. All the science field trips the two had gone to together. All the various science experiments they did together. All the times they stayed up well into the night doing something sciency together. MJ was jealous of that. She could never compete with Gwen and she hoped Gwen would let her stick around after this.

The two were actually about to clear all confusion about what they wanted as a result of MJ's confession when Harry came barging into the room panicking.

Next thing they knew they were on a Subway train headed to a hospital. The ladies hadn't said a word to eachother even when Harry began showing them on his phone the news. It was very bad because it was Spider-Man related. He was being sent to the hospital which meant Peter could have gotten hurt.

In the video Spider-Man was fighting the sinister six which consisted of Shocker, Rhino, Scorpion, Dr. Octavius, Electro and the hobgoblin. He defeated the goblin but then Octavius started targeting civilians. Gwen recognized her brother as one of Ock's targets and Spider-man launched himself into the way of the mechanical appendage. It actually tore through his shoulder nothing lethal but there was literally a hole in his body now. And quickly three more were added.

It seems at that the hero got mad and actually grabbed one of the downed goblin's pumpkin bombs and well no more octopus. But Spider-Man wasn't allowed to rest. The Rhino made his presence known by charging the hero but with civilians behind him ,namely Gwen's entire family except father, he had no choice but to block the brute.

Rhino's horn impaled the hero straight through his chest but the archnid was able to stop his momentum in it's tracks. He then did something astonishing. He lifted the villain into the air and off his feet he then cocked his fist back and delivered what must have been a full powered punch because the rhino was launched into the air and high into the clouds.

You could then tell the hero was trying to catch his breath. As he now has a total of five holes in his body all in not lethal areas but still there were five fucking giant ass holes in him. Just then electro began shooting his lightning through the hero. It actually reminded MJ of that star wars scene where the Emperor tortures luke in front of his father.

But then Spider-Man suddenly webs up another bomb from the downed goblin nearby he activates it then rolls it under electro while still being fried alive. When the bomb goes off it let's out a blinding flash and then nothing. Gwen knew they bomb from the green goblin a few years back. It was the vaporizing bomb. Guess the eels dead too.

Spider-Man had already dropped to his knees in the middle of the intersection where this fight took place when he was blasted directly be the shocker. You could actually tell that the sound waves were knocking blood out of the various holes. The screams of agony coming from Spider-Man would haunt both MJ and Gwen for many months to come. Spider-Man slowly got up under the vibrations assault and then even slower made his way to shocker once there the hero ripped the gauntlets the villain was wearing apart before punching straight through the villains chest. The sinister six lay dead before it seemed Spider-Man would drop dead as well.

"Yeah but does any of this have to do with us? Oh god please don't tell me Peter was caught in all that?! Gwen said in horror.

MJ sometimes forgot that Gwen didn't like Spider-Man like she and Peter did. Gwen just didn't trust the mask and wondered what he could be hiding. She didn't outright hate him but she wouldn't weep at his funeral. Despite the fact that the hero was directly responsible for saving every single one of their lives multiple times. Hell he even saved Gwen's life and maybe about to die from trying to save her family's life. MJ kinda thought now should have been the time for Gwen to jump on the Spider-Man bandwagon but Gwen seemed just the same as ever.

Harry informed them that Spidey was rushed to the hospital and was currently stable. It was Cindy who had texted Harry and apparently Gwen and Mj to get to the hospital asap and that it was about Peter.

Once they made it to the room that Cindy had texted them to go to they came upon the sight of a crying Cindy trying to console a crying Aunt May. When she noticed them it was MJ spoke up almost in tears herself but needing to hear the actual words.

"What happened? Where's Peter? Why are we here?" MJ implored Cindy.

"It's not my secrets to tell just see for yourself take a look inside." Cindy replied somberly.

The three friends moved inside to see Felicia more or less in shock she didn't even look up or really acknowledge them.

"Those vibrations turned his bones literally into dust and still he could move." Felicia said more to herself than anyone else. Once they let there eyes drift to what Felicia was looking at they could see it was an x-ray for the left leg and it looked like it really was cracked to powder.

MJ let her tears go as did Gwen. Harry was the only hold out but once they went behind the hospital curtain to see who it was it wasn't who they were expecting.

They thought it was supposed to be Peter but it was Spider-Man MJ was still crying but Gwen was actually trying to stifle her cries when Harry approached the bed. He tentatively removed the mask and Gwen and MJ's tears were quickly renewed.

Gwen flashbacked to so the times she had bad mouthed Spider-Man to Peter. MJ had thought about all the times she had told Peter that she thought she was in love with Spider-Man. And there he let Spider-Man was Peter Parker. What was more he was dying.

The realization forced MJ and Gwen to cling to eachother breast to breast and cheek to cheek as their arms tightly wrapped around one another. Tears freely flowing but they were still on their feet. But not for long because it that moment he flatlined.

The sent both girls down to their knees. Still crying and clinging both girls in shock as time seemed to stand completely still.

It had been several months since then and there were still no sightings of Spider-Man. It had been MJ's turn to go grocery shopping and she was on her way back home. She was thinking about all the things they learned that day. How Felicia was the Anti Villain/ Anti Hero Black cat. How Harry had helped Spider-Man kill his own father as the green ninja. How Cindy and Peter had this weird pheromone thing that made them want to jump eachother's bones 24/7 and that that was why Peter stayed away so much. Not just to make money but to share minimize the risk of the urge happening in front of Gwen or MJ.

Once MJ made it home she was welcomed by a kiss from Gwen on her lips.

"Any change?" MJ inquired as Cindy helped her out of her jacket.

"Physically Peter's fine but his brain is still only active at the minimal level."

After comparing a lot of notes it was decided that the ladies were all moving into the apartment with Peter and that Harry could have the other apartment to himself. Additionally after discussing the things Aunt May told her with the other ladies they came to an agreement. After all they were each his soul mates. Type one was hands down Felicia. Type two was Gwen. Type three was MJ without any doubt. Finally type four was Cindy.

They found they each loved Peter for a different reason and they each completed him in their own unique ways. Gwen was his other half in science. Mj his other half in life in general. Felicia his Superhero side and Cindy his Spider side. They each had something the other couldn't comprehend but that was okay because they were all unique women.

They actually gathered over his comatose form which was currently in their apartment building. They had all the best equipment money could or couldn't buy hell even shield pitched in along with the fantastic four and xmen. Peter was considered royalty to the hero community and he didn't even know it. So everybody helped in someway to help him physically but even Charles xavier couldn't help him mentally.

One thing the Spider Queens were certain of when Peter woke up and opened his eyes he was getting an all day staycation inside twelve different cum dumps for the rest of his life. And then Peter Parker the amazing Spiderman opened his eyes.

Leave Kudos and comment please.


End file.
